potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Return the Kidnapped Prisoner
Random Prisoner(s) are dropped as additional Pirate-''only'' loot. You are given two choices, recieve a Bounty from the Pirate Trainer or return them home. Reputation adjustments are made accordingly. National home ports will be Capitals or Deep Water harbors. To add this mission link to a NPC use [ [ Return the Kidnapped Prisoner | Return the British Merchant ] ], substituting whichever you have in your ship's hold. Mission Objectives * Prisoner: (1/1) ** Deliver Item British Return the Kidnapped British Merchant to Harry Kettle in Port Royal inside the Company Office. Reward: Gain 15 points British Trade Union. Return the Kidnapped British Officer to Samuel Howard in Port Royal inside the Admiralty Office. Reward: Gain 15 points British Navy. Return the Kidnapped British Scholar to Delilah Purcell in Port Royal inside the The Grape tavern. Reward: Gain 15 points British Royal Society. Return the Kidnapped British Envoy to Victor Pepper in St. John's, standing about on steps. Reward: Gain 15 points British East India Company. Spanish Return the Kidnapped Spanish Officer to Navy Officer in San Juan inside the Admiralty office. Reward: Gain 15 points Spanish Navy. Return the Kidnapped Spanish Merchant to León Cabrero in San Juan inside the Company Office. Reward: Gain 15 points Spanish Trade Union. Return the Kidnapped Spanish Envoy to Carmelael Moro in Havana inside the Company Office. Reward: Gain 15 points The House of Trade. Return the Kidnapped Spanish Priest to Spanish Inquisition Agent in San Juan inside the church. Reward: Gain 15 points The Inquisition. French Return the Kidnapped Spanish Officer to Adrien Darcy in Pointe-à-Pitre inside the Admiralty Office. Reward: Gain 15 points Return the Kidnapped French Merchant to Pascal Secheret in the Pointe-à-Pitre inside the Company Office. Reward: Gain 15 points French Trade Union. Return the Kidnapped French Scholar to Zoe Franche in Pointe-à-Pitre inside the The Académie Nationale. Reward: Gain 15 points Académie Nationale Return the Kidnapped French Envoy to Charles Bellefleur in Leogane inside the Company office. Reward: Gain 15 points Dutch Return the Kidnapped Dutch Envoy to West India Company Auditor in Oranjestad inside the Company office. Reward: Gain 15 points The Dutch West India Company. Pirate Gangs Nationals may loot these Prisoners. Return the Dread Saints Heretic to Enrique Lopez in Tortuga, found in "the Hills". Reward: 12,000 Doubloons and gain 30 points with the Knights Templar and then loose 30 points with The Inquisition ' - or - ' Return him to The Inquisition Agent in San Juan inside the Church. Reward: 12,000 Doubloons and gain 30 points with The Inquisition and then loose 30 points with Knights Templar. Return the Fairfax Pirates - Rogue Scientist to Delilah Purcell in Port Royal inside the The Grape tavern. Reward: 12,000 Doubloons and gain 30 points with British Royal Society and then loose 30 points with Académie Nationale. ' - or - ' Return him to Zoe Franche in Pointe-à-Pitre inside the The Académie Nationale. Reward: 12,000 Doubloons and gain 30 points with Académie Nationale and then loose 30 points with British Royal Society.